devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry
}} |genre=Hack and Slash, Shoot 'Em Up, Action |modes=Single Player |ratings= ESRB: Mature |platforms= Playstation 2 |}} Devil May Cry is the first game in the Devil May Cry series. The main character is Dante, Son of Sparda. The game opens with a cutscene where the later named Trish shows up. The game is set entirely in and around a castle where both Trish and Dante Sparda go to on Mallet island. Plot Devil May Cry begins with Dante being attacked in his office by a mysterious woman named Trish. He impresses her by easily brushing off her assault, and tells her that he hunts demons in pursuit of those who killed his mother and brother. She says the attack was a test, and that the demon emperor Mundus, whom Dante holds responsible for the deaths of his family, is planning a return. The scene jumps to their arrival at an immense castle, whereupon Trish abruptly leaps and vanishes over a high wall. Dante explores the castle and encounters the game's stock enemies, demonic Marionettes. He also finds a new sword called Alastor, and battles the first boss, a giant spider demon named Phantom. Dante wins the battle, but in what becomes a recurring theme, the defeated boss monster reappears a short time later in a corridor, forcing the player to choose a narrow escape or to fight in the tight confines. After further exploration and combat, Dante battles a demon named Nelo Angelo, who impresses Dante with his confidence. The demon wins, but suddenly flees upon seeing the half-amulet Dante wears. The demon attacks twice more in later missions, and is eventually revealed to be Dante's identical twin brother, Vergil. After Vergil's final defeat, his amulet joins with his brother's half, and "Force Edge", the game's default sword which belonged to the twins' father, becomes the powerful Sparda sword. When Dante next meets Trish, she betrays him and reveals that she too is working for Mundus. But when her life is endangered, Dante chooses to save her. Saying he only did so because of her resemblance to his mother, he warns her to stay away. Yet when he finally confronts Mundus, who is about to kill Trish, Dante again chooses to save her and is injured. Mundus tries to finish him off, but Trish takes the attack instead. This unleashes Dante's full power.Dante and Mundus then battle on another plane of existence. Dante is victorious, and leaves the amulet and sword with Trish's immobile body before departing. Mundus returns and corners Dante, who is now back to his regular strength, before he can flee the island; Trish also returns and lends Dante her power. Dante defeats Mundus, who vows to return and rule the human world. When Trish tries to apologize she begins to cry, and Dante tells her it means she has become human and not just a devil, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish escape on a plane as the island collapses. After the credits, it is revealed that Dante and Trish are working together as partners, and have renamed the shop "Devil Never Cry". Difficulty Levels Devil May Cry is know for its unforgivable hard difficulty levels. There are 4 in total. Easy Automatic Mode This difficulty is unlocked if you die in the first three missions. The game prompts you to switch to easy automatic mode or stay on Normal mode. Many things are different in this mode, including a simplified combat system, and some enemies won't even appear in this level. Normal Mode This is the default mode and the first you will play when you start the game. Hard Mode Monsters are harder to kill and Dante is easier to kill. Completing it unlocks the Legendary Dark Knight costume. Dante Must Die Mode The hardest gameplay difficulty, Dante Must Die mode features a countdown that begins at the start of each fight. When the countdown reaches 0, all enemies left alive will Devil Trigger and become much more formidable. Additionally, enemies are harder to kill in general and Dante is much more vulnerable, though the gameplay commands remain somewhat the same as in Hard Mode. Bosses are capable of killing Dante in a matter of 2~4 hits. Completing this difficulty grants you the Super Dante costume, which bestows unlimited devil trigger runes/period. Category:Devil May Cry games